Little Girl
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Él se acercó dos pasos a ella erguidamente, haciendo notar con suficiencia los centímetros que le sacaba por ser, precisamente, mayor que la niña —. Vaya, la niña malcriada defendiendo al viejo amargado que tiene como padre. —... Tú tienes una cara de idiota que llega de aquí hasta el anfiteatro, y pues no me quejo —murmuró la chica.
1. This is war, stupid

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU, algo de OOC. Esta vez un fic sano (?), así que no hay mucho que mencionar.**

* * *

 **Little Girl**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Silver Fullbuster soltó un suspiro resignado. Estaba perdido, no tenía otra opción.

Era realmente raro, quizás, el haber adquirido una patética debilidad por su preciosa vecina, Layla Heartfilia.

Eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que estaba casada.

Joder, era como un maldito juicio. «Casada» implicaba que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer -aunque fuera una "inocente" sonrisa-, que el para nada flamante esposo de la mujer pudiera ver, sería algo que se voltearía en su contra y entonces, zaz, que quedaba como el roba esposas de la calle.

Lo que realmente poco importaba, en realidad. Pero qué iba a hacer, se declaraba culpable.

Y no precisamente por sonreírle afablemente. Puta sea, que era un jodido hombre.

—Silver-san... —y él estaba podrido por querer que aquella mujer le dijera de esa manera a cada hora.

¿Sería muy malo si hacía que Jude "desapareciera" repentinamente?

Santa mierda, ya ni siquiera podía controlar lo que pensaba.

—Silver-san -ella alzó un poco la voz.

Él parpadeó confundido y entonces recordó en lo que estaba al mirar a la rubia mujer.

—Eh... Sí, claro, que no hay problema.

Mierda.

I.

Dejó escapar un corto gruñido y se adentró en la casa por medio del corredor. Sintió los pequeños y medianamente rápidos pasos detrás de sí.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de si hubiera sido la mejor idea pero...

—¡Cierra la boca flamitas, tu estúpida voz me desespera!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, maldito culo helado, y saca tu mano asquerosa y llena de bacterias de mis lindos ojos! —exclamó alzando de más la voz.

—¡No lo haré, y aparta de mi camino!

—¡Pero si tú no me dejas ver, estúpido!

—¡Ya vas a ver a quien-!

—¡Gray!

El momentáneo silencio se armó por la casa, dando protagonismo a el videojuego que se mostraba en la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —entrecerró levemente los ojos mientras él y el otro chico lo miraban.

Silver apretó brevemente la mandíbula.  
Que sólo tenía veintiocho, mierda...

—Controla un poco más tu lenguaje.

Gray enarcó una ceja, frunció los labios, y lo miró acusadoramente.

—Pero si nunca te quejas. ¿Ahora por qué?

Silver suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro con cansancio. Ya luego le pedía a Doranbolt que le sustituyera un rato mientras dormía. Porque sí, estaba cansado literal y no literalmente.

—Ahora porque tenemos una pequeña invitada.

De puro curiosos Gray y su amigo se inclinaron para ver por detrás del mayor.

—Hola Luce —sonrió el chico que acompañaba a Gray.

Como consecuencia, él volteó para ver a Natsu y lo miró con cara de _¿en serio?_ Agitó levemente la cabeza, rodó los ojos, y le quitó cualquier mínima importancia que pudieran tener Natsu y sus acciones.

—¿Qué hace la hija de la señorita Layla aquí, y por qué coñetes la llamas invitada? —preguntó a su padre.

Silver tomó una sutil bocanada de aire y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—La señora Layla, como más correcto sería decirlo, ha estado obligada a ir en busca de su sobrina a otro país, y pues tardará más o menos una semana. Me pidió que cuidara de Lucy y... eso.

Gray ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la chica que se mantenía mirándolo casi sin expresión. Sonrió de lado con chulería -y mucha burla.

—¿Y el idiota del viejo Jude? —cuestionó.

—Irá con ella.

—¡No le digas así a mi padre! —se adelantó a el costado de Silver y se puso por enfrente con las manos en las caderas, por sobre su vestido.

—¿Eh... ? —murmuró Gray con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó dos pasos a ella erguidamente, haciendo notar con suficiencia los centímetros que le sacaba por ser, precisamente, mayor que la niña —. Vaya, la niña malcriada defendiendo al viejo amargado que tiene como padre.

—... Tú tienes una cara de tarado que llega de aquí hasta el anfiteatro, y pues no me quejo —murmuró la chica.

Gray arrugó la nariz y se escuchó la escandalosa risa de Natsu desde atrás. El de cabello oscuro gruñó por la traición del hijo del viejo Igneel.

Silver sonrió de lado e hizo que la niña dejara de mirar a su hijo.

—Supongo que te podrás defender de alguna manera, pero cuando llegue del trabajo, agradecería si me dijeras cómo se ha comportado Gray contigo. Me encargaré de darte una mano, y te servirá para lo que quede de la semana.

Le dio una leve sonrisa haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco roja, pero él ni se fijó en eso y se largó hacia la cocina con intenciones de preparar algo de comida para la tarde. Miró el reloj de la habitación y alzó una ceja, todavía ni eran las doce. Se encogió de hombros y tomó el libro que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

Por su parte, Gray y Lucy se seguían mirando.

—¿Qué con mi padre, mocosa? —entrecerró los ojos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla con toda la altanería que pudo reunir un poco a penas.

—Nada que te incumba, cara de mono.

—¡A quién jodidos llamas cara de mono, mini barbie de cuarta!

—Tsch, deja de gritar culo helado —gruñó Natsu. Pero fue ignorado y bufó. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el corredor—. Yo me largo de aquí, al viejo le gusta comer temprano y si no estoy antes de que sean las doce, pues estoy jodido —se detuvo entre los dos y alternó la mirada de Lucy a Gray y de Gray a Lucy.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

 _Putos todos_.

Le llegó a Gray con una patada cerca de la rodilla haciendo que éste se quejara, pero tal como él había hecho, lo ignoró y se fijó en la niña.

—Nos vemos, Luce —le sonrió, haciendo que, otra vez, ella se pusiera algo roja. Sobre todo porque el chico le acarició levemente la cabeza para luego irse.

Gray gruñó.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas de monja o simplemente eres _enamora_ _fácil_? —enarcó una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona bailaba en sus labios.

Lucy infló las mejillas y se puso aún más roja.

—Cierra la boca, sólo agradezco que sean amables.

—Aún cuando tú de amable nada —rió—. Entonces, ¿es una táctica para que los chicos de tu aula hagan lo que dices? No me sorprendería, tienes cara de niña buena pero la verdad es que tu educación es una mierda.

Lucy sonrió de lado.

—Silver-saa...

Gray se apresuró a taparle la boca con cara de mala leche. Si ésta estúpida lo acusaba, Silver terminaba castigándole y... Y entonces tendría que ir donde Ur y no quería ver como su madrina y vecina —que por cierto hacia un puré con sus mejillas, apretándolas como se le viniera en gana— actuaba de conejo con el padre de Cana.

Eso era... Asqueroso.

—Como termines de decir eso, te haré la puñetera vida a cuadritos, Heartfilia —siseó.

Pero ella sonrió. Y ella lo miró con un brillo malicioso. Y Gray tuvo que sacar su mano de los labios de la chica.

 _¡Jodida estúpida, no se muerde a la gente!_

—¡Silver-san! —exclamó.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? —preguntó él con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba con un cuchillo en la mano.

Lucy cambió su expresión a una que tocara la fibra compasiva del hombre.

—Gray me ha dicho cosas feas -se quejó.

 _¡Yo te mato, mocosa de mierda!_ Pensó Gray mientras la asesinaba y se veía a sí mismo haciendo cuadritos un panqueque con la etiqueta de _vida,_ delante de una llorosa rubia.

Como consecuencia Lucy lo miró burlesca.

Eso era la guerra.


	2. Matanga dijo la changa

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU, algo de OOC.**

* * *

 **Little Girl**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba con fastidio a la pantalla del televisor mientras mantenía sus brazos entrelazados.

Silver se había ido una vez terminó la comida, y por culpa de la estúpida el viejo había guardado la consola bajo llave.

No podía jugar a ninguna mierda y la mocosa de Layla estaba al otro lado del sofá. Agregando, por cierto, que por su culpa estaba viendo el puto Disney Chanel, o como fuera que se llamara. ¿No podía ver algo menos patético que esa estúpida película de...? No sabía de qué coñetes era, pero se veía bien ridícula la verdad.

 _Agradece que no está viendo Peppa Pig._

Agradecería si desapareciera.

Joder, incluso el _etc_ estaba bien. Fue a tomar el mando a distancia que se encontraba ubicado sobre el cojín de en medio, y se detuvo al chocar su mirada con la café de Lucy.

Ella enarcó una ceja, diciéndole algo como _créeme que no quieres hacer eso_. Por suerte luego de unos... Treinta minutos, cedió y fue cambiando los canales en busca de algo que pudiera atraerle.

—¿Y si pones una película? —giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

Mientras que en el televisor aparecía la presentación de _Enchúlame la máquina_.

—Ajá... —murmuró descruzando los brazos para poner las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. A menos que te gusten las películas de guerra con cadáveres, piernas cortadas o sangre o... Alguna película de ciencia ficción, entonces te ofrezco todo todo mi mueble.

Lucy sonrió ante la mirada gris de Gray. Ah no, que no iba a asustarla.

—Pues me gustan ese tipo de películas. Son emocionantes, ahora muéstrame lo que tienes.

Gray enarcó una ceja y sonrió con diversión. Su chula sonrisa hizo desconfiar a la niña.

—Estamos muy pequeños para eso... ¿no?

Lucy rodó los ojos. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería. No era tonta y sabía que los bebés no los traía la jodida cigüeña, ni nacían de los huevos de pascua.

—Ya veo que no tienes sólo la cara de idiota.

—Estúpida malcriada.

—Superarlo, eres horrible —replicó con una tranquilidad que hizo que le dieran ganas de ahorcarla.

 _Es una chica, Gray... El viejo te ha enseñado que a las damas no se les golpea ni..._

¡Dama y una mierda, es sólo una patética niña que se pasa la educación que su querida madre ha intentado meterle hasta por si acaso por el jodido arco del triunfo!

 _Y sigue siendo mujer._

Gray resopló y se dispuso a ignorar a la chica. Si la ignoraba seguro que nada terminaba tan mal y Silver le devolvía la maldita consola.

Y por supuesto que había sopesado la idea de ir donde Natsu, pero tampoco era imbécil.

Sin embargo, esa mocosa no le iba a hacer nada fácil el trabajo.

I.

—Vete a la mierda.

Lucy frunció el entrecejo y puso sus manos en las caderas. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y su mirada se volvió amenazante.

—Silver-san dijo que tenías que darme de comer.

Gray bufó.

—Ah no, claro que no —se volteó—. Te dejaré comer de mi comida, pero yo no te la daré. Tienes diez años, aprende —le dijo para luego ir y sentarse, poniendo el plato sobre la mesa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en algo que la pudiera ayudar.

Bueno... Tampoco podía ser tan difícil.

Cambiando su mirada a una de determinación, se acercó a la cocina y se puso de puntillas ya que no alcanzaba del todo a ver lo que estaba dentro de la olla. Con una mano puso el plato en la encimera y con la otra tomó la cuchara. Se mordió la lengua por la dificultad que le provocaba hacer las tres cosas.

Todo eso ante la mirada divertida de Gray. Oh, joder, eso sí que valía la pena.

Se llevó un poco de espaguetis enredados en el tenedor a la boca, pero con su mirada siempre sobre la niña rubia.

Estaba tan embelesado con su actuación que ni se dio cuenta cuando Lucy ya estaba dirigiéndose a él y la mesa con su plato en la mano. Ella se sentó con la mirada sobre el chico y Gray miró su plato por unos segundos para reír con burla.

« _Descripción gráfica de desorden alimenticio»._

—... Serías realmente mala en diseño de platillos —bufó con diversión.

Lucy enarcó una ceja luego de rodar los ojos.

—Eso ni siquiera existe.

—Tal vez no se llame así, pero los profesionales sí que le dan un orden a sus platillos. Ah pero claro, tú sólo tienes diez años —sonrió.

Lucy fijó su mirada en el plato del muchacho y frunció el entrecejo. Mierda, el de él estaba mucho más ordenado y limpio que el suyo.

Gray borró su sonrisa y la observó con curiosidad como alternaba la mirada entre su platillo y el propio.

Enrolló espagueti en su tenedor sin quitarle los ojos grises de encima. Luego un brillo se cruzó por la mirada de la rubia y parpadeó perplejo, deteniendo el movimiento circular que hacía el tenedor sobre la cerámica del plato.

— _Matanga dijo la changa_.

Y Gray ni se dio cuenta cuando Lucy ya estaba con su plato, y su tenedor en el aire.

Juntó las cejas con incredulidad y bajó su mirada para encontrarse con el desastroso platillo que Lucy se había servido.

Gruñó con fastidio cuando la escuchó reír, y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Acéptalo _Gary_... He ganado —alardeó con una expresión de autosuficiencia.

Gray la observó llevarse el tenedor con la comida ya enrollada en el a su pequeña boca.

Sonrió de lado y todo su rostro pareció esclarecer.

—Eh... Lucy —se ganó la atención de la niña que aun tenía el tenedor en su boca, a la espera de que le dijera lo que fuera para lo que le hablaba—. ¿Sabes lo que es un beso indirecto?

El tono suspicaz de Gray alertó a la rubia. Se quitó el tenedor de la boca y entonces lo miró.

Y Gray pudo disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que parecían explotar con gracia en las mejillas y rostro en general de Lucy.

Claro que no, él era quien había ganado.


	3. Los imposibles de la camada

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU, algo de OOC. Lo de siempre.**

 **Y bueno, agradecer los reviews. Sobre todo a los "guest" o anónimos-no-tan-anónimos. Antes no lo hice, pero ahora sí, dado que no puedo contestarles por mensaje privado.**

* * *

 **Little Girl**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Y Gray había olvidado por completo aquel detalle. Lo que claro, era algo que no debió haber eliminado aunque fuera temporalmente, de su cerebro.

Tal vez estaría exagerando. Tal vez no. ¡Pero una cosa era olvidar que Lucy iba a su misma escuela, y otra muy distinta era haber ignorado por completo la situación en la que se encontraría!

Eso había sido obvio.

—¿Eres perro? —y ahí iban de nuevo.

 _Primer día y primera noche de convivencia. Estado: a punto de ahorcarla y enterrarla mil metros bajo tierra para no oírla ni verla nunca más._

—Gary...

Además la había tomado con el puto _Gary_.  
Y él que había amado su nombre en algún momento de su vida...

—Deja de ignorarme, estúpido.

—Tú eres la estúpida. Ahora cierra la boca.

 _Dos cuadras más. Sólo dos..._

—Eres un maleducado.

La vio mantener la barbilla arriba con orgullo. El mismo orgullo de una princesa malcriada a la cual le hacen todo tipo de mimos.

Frunció el ceño y apretó la correa de su mochila con su mano, y cargándola un poco en su hombro.

Metió su mano desocupada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, como llevaba intentando desde hace rato, la ignoró.

...

Habían pasado casi unas tres horas desde que hubo llegado al colegio, y ahora se encontraba medio dormitando en una de las mesas del comedor. Tenía la lata con su almuerzo justo en frente, pero no le daba importancia ya.

Tampoco había comido.

—Eh, hielitos, ¿te vas a comer eso?

Abrió un ojo encontrándose con Gajeel frente a él. Sentía a Natsu comer a su lado como un jodido animal, pero no quiso mirar porque primero, sólo ahí podría relajarse, pero sobre todo porque le asqueaba ver a Natsu cuando almorzaba.

—El pan.

Se sintió un poco confundido, ¿se habría quedado callado por mucho?

—Ya trágatelo —espetó en dirección a Gajeel.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó al tiempo que estiraba su mano para coger el alimento.

Gray negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Está pensando en Luce.

La voz burlona de Natsu daba a entender algo más detrás de eso, así que abrió los ojos, estos cargados de fastidio, y le cayó a Natsu con un puño en la cabeza.

—¡No digas estupideces, maldito idiota!

Natsu enseguida se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.

Gajeel por su parte alzó una ceja al tiempo que le daba un mordisco al pan dulce.

—Luce... ¿hablas de la coneja? -meditó.

Natsu y Gray se habían puesto a tirar todo lo que tenían a la vista del otro. Y justo se estiraban la comisura de la boca cuando giraban hacia Gajeel.

—¿Lugi Hertgfilia? —parpadeó Natsu con confusión, dudando realmente de que estuvieran hablando de lo mismo.

—Ajá —rodó los ojos—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver contigo, culo helado?

Gray frunció el entrecejo y empujó a Natsu para separarse de él. Se limpió los dedos en el pantalón con una mueca. Asco, babas de Natsu. Algunos los miraban, pero como siempre armaban revuelo, pues tampoco eran tantos. Natsu cayó de espaldas al suelo y luego se pasaba la mano por parte de la cabeza con una leve expresión de dolor.

—El viejo aceptó hacerle un favor a su madre. Ahora esa estúpida está con nosotros hasta que ella regrese.

Gajeel le dio poca importancia y ni se preocupó de cómo se dirigía a la _coneja._ Sin embargo Gray se cruzó de brazos, sentándose una vez más.

—¿Cómo la conoces? —enarcó una ceja.

—Es amiga de Levy.

Su respuesta fue casi desinteresada. Y claro que Gray sabía quién era Levy.

—No puedo creer que te guste una niña de diez años, hierritos —sonrió.

Gajeel frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Tampoco es que sea tan malo, pero bueno, es raro —se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

Gajeel soltó un gruñido y se terminó lo que quedaba en su cajita de jugo.

Los comentarios de Gray lo cabreaban un poco. Tampoco es que fuera tan raro. Sólo eran tres años y ella pensaba bastante más que ellos tres juntos —aunque Natsu podía considerarse un sin cerebro, según el criterio de los otros dos— en poco tiempo.

Así que en parte le molestaba que Gray hiciera comentarios casi despectivos, basándose sólo en su edad.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó al ver a Gajeel quedarse callado— ¿Ahora qué dije?

En ese instante unas manos lo empujaron por el brazo y terminó tirado en el suelo, pasando de largo el borde de la banca en la que estaba.

Se vio de rodillas en el piso y con un dolor palpitante en algún lado de la cabeza, aunque no podía especificarlo.

Con la mirada algo borrosa frunció el ceño y miró a Natsu, quien lo observaba de la misma manera. Gray se puso de pie y sin importarle mucho, se lanzó hacia el de cabello claro, para entonces caer sobre él, esta vez del otro lado de la banca.

Comenzaron a agredirse entre ellos, estirando las mejillas del otro y dando vueltas en el suelo, enfrascados en sus acciones.

Gajeel los miró con algo parecido al aburrimiento desde su lugar mientras deformaba la caja de cartón en su mano. Sin embargo soltó otro gruñido cuando le saltó lo que quedaba de líquido a la cara.

 _Menuda mierda._

Por su parte, Gray y Natsu se peleaban sin una completa seriedad. No es que estuvieran interesados en hacerse sangrar, pero mantenían su concentración suficiente como para intentar intimidar un poco al otro. Tal vez así se dejaban de joder entre ellos.

Pero bueno, tampoco es que las intimidaciones hicieran efectos. Después de todo se quedaban en eso. Intentos.

De pronto Gray golpeó a Natsu sin mucha violencia a un costado de su cabeza. Éste aprovechó de golpearlo en parte del estómago ya que el moreno estaba sobre él, pero entonces dieron una vuelta más y se detuvieron al chocar con algo.

Gray había puesto segundos antes sus manos en el cuello de la camisa de su amigo, y así todavía, subió su mirada junto con el otro para encontrarse con Ur.

Parecía algo fastidiada, la verdad.

Ah, claro. Ur era la profesora de deportes, así que en parte podría intentar comprender a Gildarts. El que por cierto, era un vago pero no tan malo profesor de lengua.

—Maldita sea, Gray —murmuró con un poco de cansancio. No era que le molestara en sí, pero tantas veces los había encontrado así y ya lo había dejado pasar en varias oportunidades, que esta vez tendría que hacerlo—. ¡Los dos, a dirección, ahora!

Suspiró ante la mirada resignada de Gray —quien era un poco más comprensivo, irónicamente— y la enojada de Natsu.

Ahora ya no podría comer, pensó Ur completamente desanimada.


	4. Maneras de comer helado

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Posible OoC, AU, fic sano pero no por eso con menos palabras a otro nivel.

* * *

Little girl

* * *

.

—Maneras de comer helado—

.

Lucy negó frustrada con la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y tiró hacia atrás la cabeza, amortiguando el golpe con su mochila. Iban en el auto de Silver, y recién ella enterándose de que Gray y su amiguito les habían jodido a ella y Silver el día.

—¿No le dirá nada, Silver-san? —exclamó de pronto, indignada.

El hombre negó al volante, sin mirarla.

—En realidad la directora es la amargada. Aunque sé que si Gray y Natsu siguen peleando entre ellos, terminaran heridos, o hiriendo a alguien más, sé que mi hijo ya lo sabe. ¿No, campeón? —su mandíbula se apretó un poco entre la sonrisa.

—Claro, papá. Sé cuando detenerme —contestó. Se recostó contra la ventana, mirando burlón a la niña rubia a su lado—. No conseguirás cagarme con el viejo, princesa.

No lo dijo. Sólo lo moduló, pero eso fue suficiente para que Lucy enojara. Ella lo vio por última vez antes de girarse a la ventana, pero deseó nunca haberlo hecho. Gray puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, como un soporte, y al verla mirarlo le guiñó un ojo.

Silver suspiró luego de unos minutos. Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo rojo, se giró hacia atrás para ver a los dos niños.

—¿Queréis ir a comer helado? Son las cuatro y realmente no me apetece volver a casa todavía.

La reacción fue instantánea. Al formular la pregunta los dos ya tenían una sonrisa y habían olvidado el problema entre ellos.

—¡Eso no se pregunta, viejo! —exclamó Gray.

—Y como no se te quite tu maldita costumbre, para la próxima iremos sólo Lucy y yo —entrecerró los ojos.

Gray boqueó sin saber qué decir ante sus palabras y Lucy rió. Ojalá que al idiota se le escapara el _viejo_ alguna otra vez.

Silver volvió a mirar al frente y fue entonces cuando la chica le sacó la lengua a Gray.

Él soltó un jadeo de frustración y abrió la ventana completamente. Gracias a esto el viaje de Lucy fue terriblemente incómodo, puesto que llevaba el cabello suelto y este se le iba hacia la cara.

—Gray, ¿podrías cerrar la ventana? —masculló intentando sacarse el cabello. Sin embargo, este volvía insistentemente por el viento.

—Oh, lo lamento, pero no. Hace una calor tremenda —actuó, incluso haciendo como que se sacaba algo de sudor de la frente, apartando unos mechones de cabello.

—¡Silver-san! —lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —preguntó con la vista al frente.

Lucy gimió frustrada gracias a su cabello.

—¡¿Podría decirle a Gray —masticó el nombre, como si quisiera tragarlo para no volver a decirlo jamás— que cierre la ventana?!

Silver suspiró y dio una vuelta con el auto.

—Gray, déjala hasta la mitad.

—¡Pero papá, no es mi culpa que ella sea una quejica!

—Vamos, sólo ciérrala, ¿si? -pidió.

Gray la subió hasta la mitad y siguió mirando hacia afuera. Una vez llegaron al lugar, la heladería, se bajaron del automóvil dejando sus mochilas atrás.

Los más pequeños no se hablaron más. Ocuparon una mesa y luego los atendieron. Silver y Gray pidieron helados de mora, mientras que Lucy quiso uno de frutos rojos.

—¿Qué tenías ahora, Lucy? —preguntó de pronto Silver, quien estaba sentado al lado de Gray.

Lucy parpadeó confusa, pero luego su expresión cambió. Ya habían pasado bastantes minutos, por lo que la camarera apareció con los tres helados y los dejó en la mesa frente a cada uno.

Los niños vieron con curiosidad como la chica le guiñaba un ojo a Silver y éste se ponía un poco incómodo.

Gray sonrió con burla. Él a comparación con Lucy, sí que sabía lo que significaba eso.

Que lindo era papá buscándole mamá..., y no era que le agradara del todo, pero la expresión de Lucy era un poema así que por esa vez iba a dejarlo pasar.

—Matemáticas —recordó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y por qué esa cara? ¿No te gustan? —volvió a decir.

Lucy negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¡Claro que me gustan!

—Eso dices ahora —rió Gray.

Silver rodó los ojos.

—No le hagas caso a Gray. No es tan difícil como parece —sonrió.

Lucy asintió luego de mandarle una enojada mirada a Gray. ¿Por qué se metía en su conversación con Silver-san?

—¿Y a usted le gustan las matemáticas, Silver-san? —devolvió la pregunta.

Él sonrió de lado, tomando un poco desprevenida a Lucy, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. Gray alzó una ceja mientras se disponía a comer. Le molestaba un montón lo inocentona que se mostraba con su padre.

—Claro, si no fuera porque odiaría revisar exámenes y porque prefiero un trabajo más libre, no me hubiera molestado ser profesor de mates.

—Entonces, ¿en qué trabaja?

Silver la miró con duda. ¿No importaba mucho si le decía, no?

—Es un gigoló.

El mayor y Lucy miraron a Gray. El primero con enojo y la chica con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es un gigoló? —curioseó.

Silver apretó los dientes.

—Nada princesa, Gray sólo bromea —sonrió intentando inútilmente que lo olvidara.

—¿Pero qué es? —volvió a preguntar.

—Trabajo... Trabajo en una taberna. Soy... Soy quien sirve a los clientes cuando piden algo, se les llama barman—dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de helado a la boca. Cambiando el tema rápidamente.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió Lucy, aunque todavía con la curiosidad pegada a ella, intentando adivinar qué era lo que significaba gigoló. Bueno, ya lo buscaría en algún diccionario.

Gray miró a la niña con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué planeaba?

—Ya regreso chicos, iré al baño.

Y Silver se largó.

—¿Qué miras? —soltó sin mirar a Gray. Alzó un poco la barbilla, molestando al chico con su expresión de _eres un insecto,_ esa que solía hacer cuando estaba sola con él.

—¿Es necesario intentar ganarte al viejo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos.

—Yo no intento nada.

—No te hagas la idiota, ya lo eres lo suficiente.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante el comentario del mayor. Se puso de pie sobre el sillón, puesto que antes estaba arrodillada, y dejó sus manos sobre la mesa, en una posición un tanto rara.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida, cara de mono! —exclamó.

Gray también se puso de pie, pero dado que él podía sentarse sin dificultad en el sillón, sólo se levantó frunciendo el ceño.

—Para tu información, niña mimada, soy bastante guapo. ¡Natsu es el cara de mono! —dijo golpeando la mesa.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, irguiéndose sobre el mueble con superioridad.

—Ya quisieras, Natsu-san es mucho más guapo y amable que tú, ¡tarado! —le sacó la lengua.

Gray gruñó y un sentimiento de fastidio y desesperación le recorrió. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose primeramente con el helado de mora. ... Su helado de mora.

Tomó la cuchara y justo cuando Lucy abría un ojo con curiosidad por su silencio, le lanzó el trozo de helado a la blusa.

La expresión de Lucy se desarmó y comenzó a entrar en una especie de pánico.

Bajó la mirada a su ropa, viendo la mancha lila que se extendía de a poco hacia abajo. Se mantuvo así hasta que el diminuto pedazo de helado cayó al sillón. Sus cejas se juntaron lentamente y entonces volvió a mirar a Gray. La chica tomó impulsivamente la cuchara, sacó helado y lo estrelló contra el rostro de Gray, moviendo la cuchara sobre sus dedos como si fuera una catapulta, tal como lo hizo el chico.

Cuando Silver llegó una camarera intentaba tranquilizarlos, temiendo tal vez que la pequeña se fuera de espalda o que se hicieran un mínimo daño.

Los clientes miraban a los dos niños con horror y sorpresa.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Lucy tenía helado en el cabello y de alguna manera había llegado también al cuello de Gray. La verdad a Silver le importaban una mierda la ropa.

Tomó la muñeca de Gray sin hacerle daño justo cuando iba a comenzar a lanzarle el tercer helado, osea, el suyo.

Los dos lo miraron y eso no hizo más que enojar un poco más a Silver.

—Nos vamos —Gray fue a decir algo, pero él entrecerró los ojos—. Ahora.

Dejó más dinero del que debía sobre la mesa y se fueron del local. No esperó a nada ni hizo caso a nada de lo poco que le dijeron en el viaje a casa. No estaba enojado por el show que esos dos se habían montado, haciendo volar el jodido helado de allá para acá. A Silver lo que le frustraba era sólo una cosa. ¿Por qué no se podían llevar bien?, ¿por qué competían sin razón que valiera? No era estúpido para no notarlo. ¿Por qué no podían siquiera intentarlo?

Quedaban sólo seis días, y él no iba a estar esos días restantes de la semana soportando actitudes que niños de cinco años tomarían por causa de un juguete.

No tan sólo por eso dado que él no se pasaba todo el día en casa, si intentaba que se llevaran mejor, sería por ellos.


End file.
